First day at School
by CannedCan
Summary: Lincoln's first day at school goes terribly wrong. Would he be able to recover?


**Enjoy.**

One fine morning, it was a special day for Lincoln Loud. It was his first time to elementary school. He didn't liked to study, but he still liked going to kindergarten, cause it was fun. Now he had to face with some more difficult stuffs.

He packed his first elementary school bag, including bun-bun. He thought it would help him. And he put several books and pencil, which made the bag way heavier than it was in kindergarten.

"This is quite heavy. But I can't wait to go to the new school." He said to himself. He felt very excited, as it was his first step to start social life. Honestly, he had confidence, since he has already been dealing with 9 sisters(Lily and Lisa are not born yet)

He left the door as their parents called siblings. They all rode vanzilla. First it stopped in Royal Woods Middle School, and Lori and dropped there. Then finally, they arrived at Royal Woods Elementary School. He saw it when he was going kindergarten, but he was excited that he's now actually going there. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and then Lincoln dropped. The first thing he saw was a flag above the building, and many people on the playground.

"Good Luck, Lincoln." Rita said, as she rubbed his head before he was leaving. He packed his bag, and headed into the building.

He saw a paper, showing which class new students should go in. He was in the second class.

He went to the second class. There were many students, talking each other. He took a seat, and decided to talk to someone.

"Hello." He asked to a boy with blonde hair and blue shirts. He seemed to have some friends already.

"Oh, hi. I'm Carl. What's your name?" He answered. He didn't look that bad.

"I'm Lincoln Loud."

"Lincoln? Have you been a president?" He joked abd chuckled. Lincoln felt a little annoyed, but he tried to accept it.

"Yeah, everyone says that when they meet me."

"How about that last name? Are you so Loud? Or some kind of noisy thingy?" Another boy said. Lincoln frowned his face a little. He tried not to lose his confidence.

"Um... I guess yes. Do you guys read comics?" Lincoln tried to start a topic.

"Nah. Soccer is more fun than those drawings." He answered, then the boys nodded. Lincoln quickly realized, that they were not the 'best' type of people he could hang with. As he attempted to end the conversation, the bell rang.

And then a woman teacher with brown hair came in the class. She looked younger than Lincoln's father.

"Alright new students. Please take a seat." She said. Everyone quickly sat on a chair, and the teacher started her speech.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mrs. Petra. Nice to meet you all."

"Hello, Mrs. Petra." Everyone greeted.

"I'll check your attendence. Albert Charles Smith?"

"Yes."

"Baily Ann Jones?"

"Yes."

And soon, it was Lincoln's turn. He got excited, though this was just nothing. He felt good when others called his name, of course in good tone.

"Lincoln Marie Loud."

"Yes." He replied. But everyone chuckled, and some tried to hold the laughter. He didn't understand at first, but he realized. It was because of the middle name. His parents named all siblings start with 'L' so they can memorize well, and 'Marie' as a middle name to call them quickly in emergency. There was no exception for their only boy, Lincoln.

The class passed after doing some activities, like setting rules and informing classes. The bell rang again, for their second favorite time of the school.

Lincoln also stood up and wandered around. Then a group of students blocked in front of him.

"Hey yo, 'Marie' Loud." They laughed sarcastically.

"Why your mom named you in that way? Cause you're like a girl? A girl Lincoln?"

"No. They're just-"

"And look at his bag! He brought a bunny doll. Would this thing 'protect' you when you sleep?" They laughed, as one boy found out bun-bun in his opened bag. He picked up the doll with lavender shirt.

"Give it back!" Lincoln shouted, angry. His face now looked serious.

"Oh, sure I do, Marie. You can't sleep without it." They laughed again. Some of them were repeating 'Marie Loud', and even girls talked about it. Lincoln couldn't take it anymore, and tears began to form. But he knew, crying was not tough boy's thing. He barely managed to stop tears flowing.

"Cut... it out." He murmured, but they were too noisy to listen to such a thing. Lincoln gave up, and just took a sit.

Another class passed. Lincoln could not pay attention, as he tried to forget about his middle name. But the more he tried to forget, the more it appeared clearly. He could hear their laughing.

He wanted to relieve, so he left the classroom. He felt a little comfortable, as no one was making fun of him. He looked around the hallway to find a friend that fits for him. Many students were passing.

"Hey, you." Someone called him at the back. He turned around, and there were three students, seemed at least 2 years older than him. The tallest guy with green shirt talked.

"Oh... Hi." He greeted awkwardly.

"Are you Lincoln Marie Loud?

"That name again... Yes, So what..." He said silently. So silent that they almost didn't hear it.

"Look at him. Carl, can't you find anything weird?" The tallest guy said to his friend. Carl rolled his eyes, trying to figure out.

"Wait James. I got this, I got this... I got this!" He shouted. James sighed, and rubbed Lincoln's hair. It was rather uncomfortable, because they were not his family.

"His hair. He has white hair."

"Oh. I knew that." Carl said casually.

"So, that's the end?" Lincoln asked in discomfort, trying to end the situation. He knew that they weren't good person, since they were treating him like an animal. He would escape if there was an exit.

"End? You're so funny. We haven't started yet." James said, laughing. It wasn't a good sign.

"Yo, what's your parents' hair color?"

"Brown and Blonde, I guess." Lincoln replied.

"I knew that." James said.

"Knew what? Will you start making fun of my hair color?" Lincoln spoke a little offensively, trying to show his feelings. But the boys didn't seemed to care. Some other students started to gather and spectate.

"Your hair is white. But none of your parents match to your color. That can only mean one thing." James continued.

"Lincoln, you're adopted. Didn't you know?" He spoke. Everyone was shocked, including Lincoln. Lincoln didn't know what to do. It was his first time to get an insult about his parents. He just stood there, trying to figure out.

"I am NOT adopted!" He finally shouted.

"Nah, accept the truth. Your true parents didn't want you." James laughed.

"T... They are my true parents! and... they do..." And he did what he shouldn't do on the first day of the school. Crying. Tears flowed on his face, and he couldn't stop it. They became larger as he tried to hold them. The students around talked, some worrying about Lincoln, but mostly about his birth.

"Is he really adopted?"

"Or he's just albino."

"No, if he's albino then his eye would be red."

"White hair? Did he get old too early?" He could hear them.

"What is happening here?" Suddenly, a girl with a basketball shirt entered the crowd. Lincoln could notice her, brown ponytail and sports uniform. It was Lynn, in third grade.

"Lincoln? Why are you here?" Lynn asked curiously.

"What, that one was his sister? Come on guys, let's just go." James and Carl left as they saw Lynn. Lynn was the most athletic girl in the school, and no boys thought of beating her. And there was no exception for fighting.

Lynn came to Lincoln, who was crying in the middle. The crowds began to leave as the situation ended. Lincoln was still trying to hold his tears.

"Linc, are you alright?" She asked.

"...Maybe." He answered, but he did not seemed like that. Lynn just left. she thought he would solve it by himself, as he always did. Lincoln was still thinking they said 'adopted', and his mind became complicated, mostly from sadness.

He spent all next classes thinking about it. The teacher almost misjudged Lincoln as a lazy student. But she could notice, he was not in normal mood. She thought of counsling him, but he denied.

The bell finally rang, and the school ended. Everyone ran from the school. But Lincoln was still thinking, depressed. He walked slowly.

As he was walking through the hallway, he could hear other people talking about his hair. His classmates bullied him with white hair. No one in the class had white hair except him. He was called albino, rabbit(that one was actually not bad, except it was for boys), or elderly(no offense). The first day at school ended in terrible way.

When he arrived at home, all other sisters already arrived, except Lori.

"Oh, Lincoln. How was your first day at school?" 11 years old Luna asked.

"Yeah. Was that anything wrong? I saw you in the middle of the crowd." Lynn concerned.

"Nothing." He replied. But they could notice his face was not like 'nothing'. He was trying to hide his feelings.

He just went upstairs, and went into his room. He picked up Bun-Bun from his bag, then lied on the bed. He just worried, how he could continue his school life.

"Honey, how was your first day at school?" Rita came into the room and asked. He just stared at her.

"M... mom? Can... I dye my hair?" He finally spoke.

"What? You are still too young to dye your hair. And don't dare to think about it." Rita said, upset.

"B... But everyone bullies me... because of that... and..." He couldn't continue his speech. He bursted into tears, and tears flowed freely on his eyes. He finally let his feelings out. Lincoln cried, more sorrowfully than any other times. The sisters could hear them.

Rita understood the situation, and just hugged Lincoln.

"Sorry, honey. How have they been treating you?"

"T... they said I'm albino and my... middle name is Marie..." He spoke, while flowing tears frequently interrupted his speech. Rita just listened to him. All other sisters went upstairs, and found Lincoln crying.

"Mom, I... have a question."

"What is it?"

"Am I... Adopted?" He asked. Rita shocked, by how he could imagine that kind of thing.

"Not at all. Who the heck said that?" She said. And by this time she could notice, Lincoln was getting seriously bullied.

"Some older students... They said my hair doesn't fit and therefore I'm adopted..." He spoke, and his tears became larger. Rita handed him a tissue. The sisters were very worried about him. He looked sadder than any other times that they did bad things on him.

"I'll call the teacher." Rita spoke.


End file.
